jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
| style="border-bottom:3px solid grey;" align="center" |200px |} Top 100 Bearbeiterliste Wenn man hier auftaucht, darf man bei Kandidaturen mitabstimmen. Viel Glück Boba 09:10, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) 100 Ha ich hab ja schon 2.500 und ein paar zerquetschte...Boba 12:20, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Meine Güte, die wird ja immer länger scheint ja ein richtiger Bearbeitungswahn zu sein;) -- Gruß Boba 01:38, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) 80 Artikel Ich habe jetzt 80 Artikel. Danke an alle die mir in meiner Anfangszeit beim erstellen geholfen haben und mir tipps gegeben haben. Ohne euch wäre das sicher nicht so gut gelaufen. Ihr seit die besten "SW-Freaks"(ich hasse das wort^^) die man sich vorstellen kann. Vielen vielen dank. -- Gruß Boba 17:30, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Sebastian!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:33, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank Malte, freue mich sehr darüber. Hoffe ich finde noch weitere 80 Sachen über die ich Artikel schreiben kann. Wobei mein Ziel ist erstmal die 100 zu schaffen. -- Gruß Boba 01:08, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool 80 Artikel das schockt doch wirklich,hehe. Auch Glückwunsch von mir, 100 schafst du bestimmt schnell.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 14:22, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Babel Hallo Boba F! N paar Fragen zu deinen Babels: Was bedeutet: Dieser User schreibt kanonische Artikel? Was sollte man tun, wenn man die Qualitätsoffenive unterstützen will und was machen die Leute in der Anti-Vandalismus-Task-Force? Vielen Dank außerdem, dass du mir immer die ganzen Fragen beantwortest!!!! Gruß, --Yoda 18:29, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal kein Problem, dafür bin ich gerne bereit:) Nun zu deinen Fragen: #Der Kanon ist der "rote Faden" im Star Wars Universum. Nach ihm hat sich jeder Jedipedianer zu richten. Er gibt vor, was alles tatsächlich passier ist. Zum Beispiel die Verbannte im Spiel KotOR II. Man kann sich im Spiel aussuchen ob die Hauptperson männlich oder weiblich ist. Die weibliche Hauptperson ist jedoch kanonisch, die männliche nicht. Ansich ist der Kanon nur die Filme, mit Ep I fiäng er an mit Ep VI hört er auf. Das Erweiterte Universum oder kurz EU führt ihn fort und vertieft alles in den Filmen noch mehr. Das heisst, wäre das EU nicht kanonisch, gäbe es nicht so viel über das man Artikel schreiben könnte bzw. man wüsste nicht wie man sie nennen kann. Alpha-17 zum beispiel kommt nur im EU vor. Ich hoffe das Beantwortet deine erste Frage. #Die Qualitätsoffensive unterstützt du indem du immer richtige Quellen angibst, falsche Interpretationen in Artikeln beseitigst, wie zum Beispiel, wenn jemand schreibt, das Schiff XY von Schiff AB zerstört wurde, du aber weisst, dass Schiff MN das Schiff XY zerstort hatte. Weiterhin unterstüzt du die Qualitätsoffensive, wenn du Rechtschreibefehler verbesserst oder ganze Sätze umstellst, damit sie verständlicher sind. #Die AVTF sind Benutzer, die sich gegen Vandalismus streuben und diesen verhindern. Also eigentlich jeder Benutzer hier. Wenn du zum Beispiel siehst, dass jemand (recht oft sind das IPs, die den Sinn unseres Projektes nicht verstehen oder es boykotieren wollen) einen Artikel schreibt, mit Inhalten wie Benutzer XY oder SW-Person XY ist das und das, dann machst du in diesen Artikel die Vorlage:LA rein und sagst einem Admin( das sind Premia, Little Ani, Obi-Wan K., Ben Kenobi, Yoda41 und Rc-9393(wobei er ein ehemaliger ist, aber noch die Rechte eines Admins besitzt)), das diese IP (Nummer der IP) Vandalismus betreibt. Die IP wird daraufhin gesperrt. :So das war erstmal alles. Bei weiteren Fragen, frag ruhig. -- Gruß Boba 20:02, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Werde mein Text einfach hier schreiben weil ich auch etwas zum Babel schreiben will. Cool das du Skype hast echt geil, wir haben da auch bei uns. Nur ich habe das nicht auf meinem Rechner, weil ich habe kein eingebautes Mikrofon oder Telefon und will mir keins kaufen. Aber könnte mir mal Skype besorgen und dann könnten wir mal Chatten das klappt auch oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 23:57, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das klappt. Sau cool, dann könnte man miteinander chatten. -- Gruß Boba 00:08, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ok das ist doch geil. Werde ich denn gleich morgen Laden hehe. Weil ich gehe jetzt schlafen und lese meine neuen 6 Jedi-Padawan Bücher. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:12, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay gute Nacht und viel Spass beim lesen. -- Gruß Boba 00:21, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zwillingssonnen Staffel Su'cuy, ner'vod! Ich habe mir den Artikel mal durchgelesen (auch wenn da nicht viel zu lesen ist). Da steht: Gründung:Unbekannt, Ausbildung:Unbekannt und nur ein Einsatz. Is das noch nich fertig (ich will einem anderen mando'ade ja nich die Ehre einse Artikels nehmen^^). Ich weiß einiges über die Staffel (Quellen: Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 11-15). Und mehr als Kloncommander fällt dir zu mir nicht ein? Ich bin CC, mando'ade, Jedi, Sith und Sonderstaffelpilot gleichzeitig. Cody 21:27, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja da steht doch die Begrümdung oder nicht, ich hab nur eine Quelle leider -.- -- Gruß Boba 21:44, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Aber werde bald noch weitere besitzen:) -- Gruß Boba 21:52, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Du hast mir angeboten meine Infobox in einer Farbe meiner Wahl zu machen, übrigens sehr freundlich von dir;) ich würde sie dann gern in rot haben.-- Gruß, Jaina Solo :Okay werde dass dann sofort erledigen. Mach ich sehr gerne. -- Gruß Boba 13:54, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wo wir schon dabei sind: Echt stark, das Anti-Nazi-Video das du dort verlinkt hast. Das haut einen echt um! Weißt du zufällig, wer das gefilmt hat? MfG Kyle22 15:51, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nee leider nicht, habs nur durch Zufall entdeckt. Hab Youtube in google eingeben wollen, hab aller dings yutube getippt und so hab ichs gefunden. -- Gruß Boba 15:53, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 16:14, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja kann man so sagen, wobei ich eher sagen würde ein Mandalorianer mit beschlagenem T-Visor:)-- Gruß Boba 16:15, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Warum eigendlich erst Band 16? Hallo Sebastian! Warum hast du dir eigendlich erst Band 16 von Das Erbe der Jedi Ritter gekauft und nicht erst eins?? Ist es nicht Sinnvoller sie nach der Reinfolge zu lesen,:) oder hatte es einen Bestimmten Grund?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:25, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mir das Buch spontan gekauft. Daher hab ich nur Band 16. Und die meisten Personen und Ereignise daraus gabs noch nicht als Artikel hier. Daher war das ganz gut:) -- Gruß Boba 16:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay ich habe mir letzten bei einem Klassenausflug 1 gekauft! Die hatten da alle Bücher von einfach so im Regal stehen das schockte, dann noch Sachbücher und andere die hatten sogar Star Wars Comics! Hatte ich aber schon alle -.- Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:35, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Echt das schockt. Wo warst denn da? Hast du auch Skype? Nils wollte sich das holen, weil dann könnte man mal miteinander chatten und so:) Das würde schocken-- Gruß Boba 16:40, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) In Kiel, war dort aber nicht sonderlich Interesant, aber bin jetzt um ein Star Wars Buch und ein Bud Spencer Film reicher!;) Ne Leider nicht werde mir vieleicht mal wenn ich lust habe ICQ holen.:) PS: Werde ich sicher bald! hehe--Heiliger Klingone 16:46, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba guck dir mal den Artikel an, den ich gerade Berbeite! Er heißt Cerasi! Kannst du den vieleicht mal lesen und mir sagen ob er gut ist und was ich noch verbessern könnte? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Der Artikel sieht schon gut aus und man kann sich gut was drunter vorstellen. Zu vollständigkeit kann ich leider nichts sagen, da ich die Quellen nicht besitze. @Boba: Das mit 1138. Klon ist eine gute Idee (wirklich). Noch ne Frage: Wie findet man eigentlich neuangemeldete Benutzer? Ich stelle nur immer fest, dass da fast sofort drei Begrüßungen stehten. Anderes Thema; ich hab die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel mal überarbeitet, schau ma rein. Ret Cody 20:13, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Wer ist eigentlich der 1138. du selbst oder der Wächter dieser Seite? :Zu den Neuen Benutzern: In den Letzten Änderungen siehst du die mit N für Neuen Artikel markiert...ob es noch was anderes gibt weiß ich auch nicht. Darth Tobi 20:17, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Boba, was ist eigentlich ein Malteser der Jedipedia? Cody 20:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Dazu gabs schonmal ne Diskussion, aber ich erkläre es dir gerne. Es gibt eine Organisation in Deutschland die sich Malteser nennt, das ist sowas ähnliches wie das deutsche Rote Kreuz. Ich helfe also Benutzer oder Artikeln in Not^^ cool gell -- Gruß Boba 21:12, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nummer 1138 ist der 1138, Klon von mir und icg bin der 1138. Klon von Boba Fett, deswegen heiße ich ja auch Boba F:). -- Gruß Boba 21:14, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Zu der 1138: Ich verstehe es nicht; noch mal für normale menschen erklährn. Zu den Maltesern: Man kann sich also einfach so Malteser nennen? Cody 21:22, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Zu 1138: Ist der Wächter von meiner Seite und mein 1138ter Klon. Ich wiederum bin ein Klon von Boba Fett und zwar der 1138te. zu den Maltesern:Ja kann man, ich hatte zuerst den admin Babel und dort stand dann halt, dass ich kein Admin bin. Das habe ich dann geändert in Dieser Benutzer ist ein Malteser der Jedipedia. nur dumm das sogut wie keiner weiß was ein Malteser ist. Vielleicht mache ich mal ne definition auf meiner benutzerseite. Dukannst dich also azuch gerne Malteser nennen. -- Gruß Boba 21:28, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Gut, der wächter dieser Seite ist also der 1138. vom 1138. Klon des Originals und du bist der 1138. vom Original interessant!^^ So bin ab gleich auch Malteser. Cody 21:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, übernihm einfach das Babel genauso wie ich ihn hab, weil ich dort nen Link zu einer definition auf meiner Benutzerseite gemacht habe. -- Gruß Boba 21:39, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Nee! Ich verlinke zu der Definition auf meiner Seite. Cody 21:43, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay, das ist natürlich auch ne Möglichkeit. Super das sich da noch jemand anschließt.-- Gruß Boba 21:45, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Noch ein Grund zum feiern Das ist mein 3000ter Edit. Wuhu danke an alle, ohne euch wäre das nicht möglich gewesen. -- Gruß Boba 00:11, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Sebastian! Ich muss nowas arbeiten, aber den schaff ich auch! Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 00:14, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sechs mal so viele in fast der gleichen Zeit... ich sollte mich schämen... Dir aber herzlichen Glückwunsch. wusstest du, dass es kein Wort für Klon auf mando'a gibt? Ret Cody 07:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch...Interessante Sache mit den Klonen... Darth Tobi 12:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Malteser Ich habe einige entwürfe für ein Malteser der Jedipedia-Logo. Könnte ich dir in icq zur Ansicht schicken. Cody 12:54, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja kannst du, aber ich bin im Moment nicht da, habe dich schon in ICQ geaddet gestern glaube ich schon. Wenn ich ins ICQ komme, dann stehe ich dir diesbezüglich zur Verfügung. -- Gruß Boba 13:50, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok. Cody 13:54, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerstatistik Hy Boba, kannst du mir bei der Benutzerstatistik-Vorlage helfen, die funktioniert bei mir nicht richtig.--Journeyman 16:07, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar mach ich. -- Gruß Boba 17:12, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba hast du den Artikel schon gelesen?? Also Cerasi?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:13, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Anfrage auf meiner Diskussionsseite Ich hab mal Deine Vorlage:BenutzerStatistik etwas überarbeitet. Ist es das was Du Dir vorgestellt hast? or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Dieser User hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} User läßt sich natürlich auch noch durch den jeweiligen Namen ersetzen - das mach ich auch gleich noch rein. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 18:59, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Der Benutzer Boba F hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} So jetzt dürfte das genehm sein, oder? Cody hat sich auch schonmal draufgestürzt Bild:;-).gif Steffen Gebhart 19:26, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hey cool, danke schön. Tolle Arbeit. -- Gruß Boba 19:37, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Meinung Su'cuy! Wann kann ich mit deiner Meinung rechnen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:27, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Soll es im Team ein oder zwei Todesfälle geben(Bitte auf meiner Disku antworten)? Wann antwortest du Boba? Ret Bao-Dur 14:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jup sorry hab im moment etwas zu tun, kann sein das das noch dauert, aber ich schicke dir auf jedenfall ein Beurteilung. Ich werde dir dann bescheid sagen. Übrigends gibt es jetzt eine Fan-Fiction Vorlage, das heißt du könntest deine Geschichte jetzt auf deine Seite machen und die Vorlage mit einbeziehen, dann weiß jeder das es nicht kanonisch ist und so. Überlegs dir, dass würde zu viel Feedback führen . -- Gruß Boba 14:16, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Feedback? Was meinst du damit? Ret Bao-Dur 16:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Es gab nun Todesfälle im Team. Ja Hallo erst mal! Boba nimmst du diese Nachricht kommentarlos hin? Bundeskanzler Bao-Dur 11:31, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo Sorry erstmal ich war ab 4 Uhr nicht mehr da. Mit Feedback meine ich das du noch mehr beurteilungen kriegen würdest und je mehr kritiken du hast, desto besser kann sich deine Geschichte entwickeln. Ja ist blöd das da welche gestorben sind. Hoffe es war nicht Tiin. -- Gruß Boba 12:01, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nee, aber es ist der einzige(bis auf 47) der überlebt hat. Ich bin jetzt Bundeskanzler; HAHHHAA! Ret Bao-Dur 17:58, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie findest du mein neues Amt? Im Moment kann ich leider keine weiteren Teile schicken, da ich noch eine andere Geschichte laufen habe(kein Star Wars) und die ist erst am Anfang. Ret Bao-Dur 19:16, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Boba eine Frage an dich: Soll ich eine Fortsetzung produzieren? Ret, der Star-Wars-Fan-Minister Bao-Dur 16:45, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jup du kannst gerne eine Fortsetzung produzieren. Machs am besten so wie ich dir gesagt habe, dann kann man das gut nachlesen. Boba 16:55, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Was meinst du damit? Meinst du offentlich? Falls ja, dass muss ich mir überlegen. Ach noch was: Ich bin aus der Politik ausgestiegen, zu stressig. Ret (Ich schicke dir gleich ne Mail) Bao-Dur 20:05, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Alles klar. Boba 20:10, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hasts du meine Mail bekommen? Könntest du bitte noch heute eine Antwort senden? Ret Bao-Dur 21:15, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Habe deine Mail bekommen und Antwort geschickt. Wenn wir über diese Geschichte reden, manchen wir am besten einen neuen Unterpunkt. Viel Grüße Boba 21:24, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich muss mal doof fragen: Welche Geschichte meinst du, denn? Ich habe im Moment drei am Laufen und da weis ich nicht welche du meinst. Eine Mail kommt gleich. Ret Bao-Dur 19:52, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Solo-Kinder Hi Boba F! Ich finde es cool, dass du und Asajj mal die Solo-Kinder überarbeitet. Der Artikel zu Anakin Solo sieht ja schon gewaltig aus :) Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß daran und auch viel Durchhaltevermögen für Jaina und Jacen. Ich weiß wie langwierig die Überarbeitung von so prominenten Personen sind, da das ja auch ein wenig mit den großen Drei (Luke, Han und Leia) zu vergleichen ist. Es ist nicht einfach so viele Quellen im Auge zu behalten und dann sind das meiste auch noch Romane mit so vielen Seiten von Infos. Echt... ihr habt meinen Respekt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:24, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielen, vielen Dank Ani. Bedeutet mir echt was, dass du das sagst;). Ich fand das echt schade, dass in den Artikeln alle hier und da ein paar Informationen hinzugefügt haben und dadurch ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte, da hab ich mir gedacht, du kaufst dir eh im Moment die ganzen NJO-Bücher, überarbeitest mal die Artikel da. Naja und Asajj hat die ganzen Vorgeschichten der drei und hat sich dann eingeschaltet, bin ich ihm echt dankbar für. -- Gruß Boba 19:30, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir ein großes Danke für das Lob :). Wir werden das schon packen :), ich krieg die ganzen Trilogien und die unabhängigen Sachen und Sebastian halt die NJO, wo ich mich zwar einlese, aber die anderen Sachen sind halt mehr mein Fachgebiet. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:18, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Skype Hi Boba habe jetzt Skype. Versuch aber nicht mich anzurufen weil ich kein Mikrofon habe kann also nicht reden;) Muss so etwas noch besorgen. Also können wir ja erstmal Chatten, aber muss mich noch etwas zu Recht finden. Kannst mich ja Adden ich heiße Nils Grote oder der-heilige-klingone ich erkenn das nicht so richtig aber wie heißt du? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:41, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool Nils, hast mich ja schon geaddet. Sau cool, mein Bruder holt sich wahrscheinlich auch Skype. Das ist echt cool. -- Gruß Boba 12:03, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das schockt mit Skype hoffentlich bekommt dein Bruder das auch. Bin morgen etwas Skype On könnze ja vieleicht da etwas reden.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:27, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar können wir machen, habe aber Nachmittagsunterricht, d.h. komme erst so gegen 5 Uhr heim-.- -- Gruß Boba 00:38, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ok, hehe unterricht pfff ich habe seit dem 15 Juni Ferien und das fast ganze 10 Wochen lang, bis zum 21 August. Aber dafür bin ich auch 8 Stunden in der Schule von 8:30 bis 15:30. Und wir haben nur 1 Woche Osterferien aber dafür find ich das super mit 9-10 Wochen Ferien;) --Der Heilige Klingone 00:43, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Artikel HALLO BOBA. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an mein voreiliges Löschen des Artikels "Erste Schlacht von Alaris Prime". Ich entschuldige mich für meine Handlung, aber dafür habe ich einen neuen Artikel geschrieben. Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn du ihn dir anschauen würdest. GrußDooku 13:44, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar mach ich gerne. Du musst dich nicht unbedingt entschuldigen, wollte dir nur sagen, dass du wenn du so was machst am besten eine UCbox reinmachst, sonst denkt noch jemand das wäre Vandalismus und revertet das. Ich werde ihn mir sobald wie möglich durchlesen.-- Gruß Boba 13:49, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Traurig Wenn du auf den Artikel Elis beziehst, das ich tief traurig bin, gewesen dieses ein Problem, seitdem ich anfing, nicht englische aritcles zu redigieren, du sehen, dass, seit sie ursprünglich auf englisch geschrieben, wenn ich den Namen des Quell direkt übersetzen sollte, es möglicherweise nicht der selbe wie der tatsächliche Name auf Deutsch sein kann. Z.B. ist der Name für Episode I auf englisch The Phantom Menace, aber auf Ungarn ist es die finsteren Schatten. Ich bin traurig, aber ich gefunden nicht den Namen der Quelle, die Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell in englisch im deutschen wiki zurückgehen. Da ich mich hoffe, dargestellt es richtig ig das Problem mehrsprachigem Star Wars. Wieder sehr traurig aber für jetzt sehe mich keine Schlupflöcher für dieses Problem. Derek Yoda's Freund 01:06, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Derek Yoda's Freund. :Erstmal du sagst, das Ep I in ungarischer Sprache anders übersetzt wird als in deutscher, daraus schließße ich, dass du aus Ungarn kommst, ist das richtig? :Nun zu deinem Problem. Es ist üblich und Sinn eines deutschen Wikis, dass man nicht von einem anderen Wiki übersetzt. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, dann must du den mit Quellen belegen, wie das geht habe ich dir ja schon gesagt. Die Quellen sollten natürlich deutsch sein, aber wenn es die Quelle nur auf englisch gibt, wie die Reihe Junior Jedi Knights, dann musst du natürlich so lassen. Das Abschreiben und Übersetzten aus der Wookieepedia hingegen ist nicht erlaubt, da erstens man hier selber schreiben sollte und zweitens Wookieepedia keine offizielle Quelle ist. Verstehst du, die WP kann Fehler machen und beim Übersetzen würden wir diese Fehler übernehmen und sie dann an die Fans weitergeben. Ausserdem sollte man sein geschriebenes immer verteidigen können, was man aber nicht kann, da man es ja nur Übersetzt hat. Ich hoffe du verstehst, wie wir hier handeln und wie wir unsere Artikel schreiben. Ich kann dir auch gerne unsere Jedipedia:Richtlinien geben, da steht drin wie du dich im Punkto Artikel verhalten sollst. Viele Grüße Boba 12:27, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Con/Autorentreffen Su'cuy Boba, ich habe gesehen, dass du meinen Hinweis mit der Jedi-Con in die JP gestellt hast. Kannst du mir näheres über deine Vorstellungen sagen? Die nächsten Geschichtsteile um Tiin kommen bald. Ret Bao-Dur 19:52, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie meinst du das mit deinem Hinweis? Naja egal, wenn du näheres dazu erfahren willst, dann scheue hier. Okay freue mich auf die Teile. Boba 20:31, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) 100ster Artikel Wirklich super arbeit 100 Artikel das schockt doch richtig. Und das in so kurzer zeit ist doch wirklich gut, also Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 100sten. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:49, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey, Boba, du gehst echt ab! Super! Ich hab erst neun... Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 17:32, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Echt viel in so kurzer Zeit!:) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:34, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, danke ich hab mir auch echt Mühe gegeben. So jetzt konzentriere ich mich erstmal auf die Überarbeitung der bereits bestehenden Artikel und meiner UCs, dann werde ich weiter schreiben. Oder vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen zwischen durch. ;) Boba 17:39, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::::Wow, Gratulation zum 100. Artikel! Da hast du dich ja ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt! Echt Wahnsinn, in so kurzer Zeit, aber von einem wahren Mandalorianer ist ja auch nichts anderes zu erwarten;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 17:45, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch! Mach weiter so! Darth Tobi 20:46, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Löschung von Bildern Irgendwer hat das letzte Bild meiner Metallpolitur gelöscht. Und zwei Tote Bilder auf meiner benutzerseite hatte ich auch. Wieso nur wird man nicht wenigstens über solche Löschungen informiert? Bei den Bildern ist doch unten immer angegeben, wo das überall verwendet wird. Weißt du, wo ich das Löschlogbuch finde? Ich will wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. E.B 21:46, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey ganz ruhig Erik, das Löschlogbuch findest du hier. Aber wehe du keifst den Admin an ders gelöscht hat;) sonst bin ich böse mit dir :) Gruß Boba 21:48, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ahh warte kurz, der Link ist falsch. Boba 21:49, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich bin zwar wirklich im Moment darüber etwas sauer, bewahre aber in Diskus immer einen guten Ton, wie du eigentlich wissen solltest. :) E.B 21:53, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jup weiß ich :) Wollte nur das du dich ein wenig abreagierst, damit du deinen guten Ton auch beibehälst ;) Boba 21:58, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe Little Ani jetzt was geschrieben. Der Smilie sollte einen guten Ton denke ich ausreichend symbolisieren. Bild:;-).gif Bild:;-).gif Bild:;-).gif E.B 22:01, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Boba Fett Danke für den hinweis Boba aber ich bearbeite dann eben noch Artikel wenn ich welche finde und nehme dann nochmal an der Wahl teil.--Boba Fett 18:25, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal kein Problem, nun eine kleine Anmerkung, Diskussionen werde immer dort fortgesetzt wo sie begonnen haben. Aber keine Sorge das hätte ich auch "falsch" gemacht, wenns mein Bruder mir nicht gesagt hätte und der weiß es auch nur, weil es ihm auch gesagt wurde. ;) Also kein Problem. Mache deine Signatur trotzdem, denn du must nur 50 Edits haben, nirgendwo steht wo du die her haben musst. Gruß Boba 18:30, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba.Bild:wink.gif Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken das ds meine Benutzerseite ordentlich gemacht hast.Viele grüße --Boba Fett 08:24, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, wenn du mal irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest, dan wende dich ruhig an mich :) Gruß Boba 13:50, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) neuer Fan-Fiction Artikel Na du kleiner Punk :) Hast du denn schon den neuen Fan-Fiction Artikel über die Al'verde-Klasse auf meiner Benutzerseite gelesen? E.B 15:11, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee noch nicht mache ich aber gleich. Und so klein bin ich auch nicht ;) Boba 15:18, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß ;) Sind Punks nicht eigentlich totale Pazifisten? E.B 15:20, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee das kommt ganz auf den Kerl an. Ich beispielsweise versuche meine Probleme mit Menschen durch Reden zu lösen. Wenn einer mir dumm kommt und mich beschimpft oder rumschubst, ignoriere ich das, weil ich nicht gerne zuschlage, aber irgendwann ist auch mal gut, enn ich meine Geduld verliere hau ich zu. Allerdings musste ich das die letzten 5-6 Jahre nicht. Wenn man die ignoriert, dann hören die irgendwann auf :) Es ist alledings auch so, dass es Punks gibt die Gewalt als bevorzugten Weg sehen ihre Probleme zu lösen. Die gewaltbereitesten Punks sind die sogenannten Ois, dass ist ne Gruppe innerhalb der Punks, obwohls die schon viel länger gibt, die sind aus der Arbeiteklasse in England entstanden. Meistens werden die für Nazis gehalten, deswegen sind die ziemlich arrogant. Ich war mal auf einem Konzert und hab mir nen Drumstick ergattert. Hab mich total gefreut, weil der vom drummer einer meiner lieblingsbands war. Da kam son Oi und hat den mir geklaut, ich wollt den natürlich wieder, also bin ich hinterher. Der stand dann da mit seinen kumpels und da meine Stimme(wahrscheinlich vom Alkohol) irgendwie kaputt war, hab ich ziemlich hoch gesprochen. Haben die sich natürlich über mich lustig gemacht, da ich sau rack (besoffen) war, hab ich natürlich nen spruch abgelassen(Wenn ich dir in die Eier trete hast du auch ne hohe Stimme). Da packt mich der Kerl und donnert mich voll an ein Auto und will mich schlagen und meint dauernd: Hä Hä wat willste?(kennst du bestimmt, standardspruch von so leuten die einen auf sau stark machen). Glücklicherweise konnte ich ihn halbwegs beruhigen und er liess mich los, wollte aber immernoch irgendwie stress. Da kam son Securitykerl und meint was den hier los darauf sagt der eine ich hätte ihn dumm angemacht und blablabla. Ich wurde daraufhin von dem Securitykerl angeschissen:Wenn du stress willst geh wo anders hin, mach nur weiter so und du kreigst hausverbot und wirst angezeigt(und noch das ein oder andere) Meine Version wurde jednfalls nicht mal angehört. Naja ich bin dann jedenfalls weg, aber meinen Drummstick hab ich nicht zurückgekriegt. Boba 15:35, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich gehöre eher so zu den Leuten, die sich dann den Drummstick mit Gewalt zurückholen und sich eher mit 10 Securitys und den gewalttätigen Punks prügeln, als einfach so abzuhauen. Bei mir siegt meist die Wut. Also friedlich bin ICH jedenfalls nicht. Notfalls hätte ich SELBER die Polizei gerufen. Aber den Drummstick hätte ich auf jeden Fall zurückbekommen. Entweder friedlich oder auch nicht.E.B 16:15, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Aber E.B du weisst doch Wut führt zu Hass, Hass ist der Weg zu unsäglichem Leid. Aber man muss ab und zu auch mal Ruhe bewahren und tief durchatmen. Da ich "nur" knapp 1,80 groß bin und nicht gerade der stärkste bin überleg ichs mir gut bevor ich mich mit zwei Ois (Die helfen sich immer gegenseitig) und nem 2,00 Meter großem in Kampfsport und was weiß ich nicht noch alles, ausgebildetem Securitykerl anlege. Boba 16:23, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Polizei brauch ziemlich lange und wenn ich im Exhaus(da wars Konzert) Hausverbot kriege, gibts nichts mehr was ich machen kann in der Umgebung Trier. Und ich hatte schonmal Stress mit der Polizei -.- Boba 16:23, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich kann es überhaupt nicht haben, wenn mir oder anderen eine solche Ungerechtigkeit passiert. Da brennen bei mir echt die Sicherungen durch, weil mein Gerechtigkeitsempfinden zu stark ist. Außerdem: Die Securitys können dir nicht einfach Hausverbot geben, ohne dass du dazu was sagen darfst. Notfalls kannst du mit dem Chef sprechen und die alle anscheißen, wie ungerecht sie doch sind. Ich sage nur ein Wort:Polizei E.B 16:27, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich werde meinen Senf auch noch mal abgeben: wenn mich einer dumm anmacht warne ich ihn drei Mal eindringlich. Wenn er dann nicht aufhört gibts nen Schlag in den Solaplexus. Dann warten was passiert und auf Gegenangriff vorbereiten. Ret ihr Haudegen Bao-Dur 16:36, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hasse es zuzuschlagen, bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich bin ein echter Heißsporn, der recht schnell die Stirn böse runzelt, was für Personen solcher Art sehr ungesunde Folgen haben könnte. Und wo zur Hölle ist der Solaplexus? E.B 16:46, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST)